Saegon Empire
The Saegon Empire, officially the Saegon Galactic Federal Republic, is one of the galaxy's most well known military superpowers, controlling many star systems. With their massive Army & Navy, the Saegon crush all those that either oppose them or are considered too weak to deserve life in the harsh galaxy. Its capital is Tror In the Pimin System. The current leaders of the Empire are dual High Senators Federn Pollik & Tryhek Dal People The citizens of the Empire are the Saegon, a bluish green species of sentients. The Saegon are a militaristic people, almost always using their power as a threat and means of expansion. Most spend the entirety of their lives in the Armed Forces, which is around 190 years. Government Despite the fact they call themselves an Empire, the Saegon actually run a Federal Republic, using a distinct democratic system so all systems are covered. Representatives report to their senators to discuss problems facing their city and/or planet to bring up in the Saegon Galactic Senate. A representative serves for eight years and can be re-elected up to fourteen times. Senators serve their planets request and needs, bringing them up in the Senate. They serve ten years and can be re-elected until their demise. Outpost are often worlds with a single biosphere, as most are placed on terrascore 0 worlds, with underground complexes. They act as either an early warning system, detecting a hostile force or unment force before they reach populated systems, or as research stations studying the world they're on and/or other local planets. Since they often contain no more than a few thousand scientist and soldiers, these worlds only have one representative, whose job is rather to just ensure supplies and funding instead of the betterment of the inhabitants. On spice colonies, these representatives have more control planet-wise and act more as what many would consider governors than representatives. When these planets graduate to full-fledged colonies status at the construction of a third city, the representative traditionally becomes the new 2nd senator, although the people do take a vote. The leader of the Empire is the High Senator, who has all the power of a representative, senator, and etc. In legal matters, he/she has veto power and is worth 5 votes rather than the normal 1 per senator. In military matters, they act as commander-in-chief and have unopposed power when commanding military actions, or drafting additional soldiers. They also have the liberty of declaring war or making peace. This required a 2/3 vote from the Senate for many years, until High Senator Javi Lars removed that requirement, allowing himself and his successors to easily attack and defend, receiving little opposition. In terms of military rank, they are the only one above the Supreme Imperial Commander and Supreme Imperial Officer, who both serve for life and are picked by their predecessor. The High Senator serves 5 years, and can be re-elected until death. Historically, many have chosen to resign well before then. Unlike other positions, High Senator elections ending in a tie are not reset for a later date and instead result in the two opponents sharing the role of the Empires leader. After 148 years of the Empires founding, this finally occurred with the election of dual High Senators Federn Pollik and Tryhek Dal. The High Senator, along with the highest-ranking officer in a system (often a senator), have the right to execute Procedure A-55. Wars & Major Allies/Enemies The Saegon see the galaxy as a harsh, brutal place where only the strongest survive. As such, weaker or smaller empires are often considered inevitable obstacles in their goal of expansion. However, some factions have been able to show their worth. Others are allies due to long relationships that aided the Saegon early on when they first discovered space travel. These Empires & Republics are part of the G.P.S.P (Galactic Promise of Saegon Protection) which has the Saegon swear to protect and never show hostility towards members. As a warmongering race, the Saegon have made a lot of enemies in their reign as a galactic power. These are enemies from before and by the end of Operation: Eastern Expansion. The Saegon have also been in a number of conflicts after the O:EE Divisions Saegon Galactic Senate - Governing Body Armed Forces - Military Brisk Collection Unit - Resource Collection Force Rapid Colonization Force - Colonization Task Force Imperial Preservation Society - History & Archaeology Department Department of Records - Accounts & Documentation Imperial Justice Department - Republic-wide Judicial Branch Time Units PSH - 'P're 'S'aegon 'H'istory (Before Homeworld Age) HA - 'H'omeworld 'A'ge (Between PSH & SSA) SSA - 'S'aegon 'S'pace 'A'ge (Anytime after the launch of Alpha-Omega (First Saegon Space Vessel)) Basic Time: Seconds-Minutes-Hours-Days-Weeks-Months-Years Advanced Units: Decades (10 Years), Caes (100 Years), Jaes (1,000 Years), Paes (1,000,000 Years) Trivia * Saegon is pronounced (Say-gon), some mispronounce it as (Sigh-gon). * They're based on the Irken Empire from Invader Zim. * The majority of their empire is located in what they call the "Home Sector". * Like most other powers, the Saegon have their own classifications for planets and systems. * They do have a peaceful side and joined a Hayton Republic-led council that attempted to united 86 other factions. However, the Grox invaded the Haytons capital, reducing the Senate Tower to ash. While the Saegon were able to evacuate their senator, along with that of 12 other allies, the rest were scattered, many killed. The Hayton collapsed as a republic and pirates soon raided their worlds, ending the young council. * While not as powerful as the Grox, they are known galaxy-wide for their mighty military. * The Empire does have prison worlds, but for security reasons they are classified, locations only known to high ranking officers and those that staff them. * The Saegon do not follow an official religion, but a vast majority do agree Spode is the creator of the universe. * They have a strong hatred for Zealots. ** This is shown by how they almost always declare war upon any they find. * The Saegons first and most well-known chief of the PSH era, a leader named "Scar", is highly respected even today, being seen as the founder of the Saegons love of military action. ** He has had a section of the galaxy named after him, "Scars Heart". * High Senator Alvero, who died in office of cardiac arrest, is considered the most respected leader of the Saegon. He helped reconstruct the Constitution of Tror, as well as the military doctrine of the Saegon Armed Forces. * The Saegon Galactic Federal Republic was founded by High Senator Milraes Jolps, the first to ever hold the position. ** This makes him the first leader of the Saegon Empire. * While Saegon live around 190 years, Life Extending Technologies can almost pause aging and prevent death to natural causes, though most choose not to do so for ethical reasons. * The Saegon Empire was once the United Saegon Republic when they were planet-bound and the War for Tror was going on during the Homeworld Age. Category:Empires